Una noche de cero estrés
by Ducher
Summary: Después de largas horas de trabajo, al llegar a casa exausto, Naruto no imaginó que sería una noche de cero estrés.


**Hola. Hace ya un tiempo he querido hacer algo de Naruto y decidí hacer este one shot. Verán, fue el anime que me hizo enamorarme del resto y es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les guste el dibujo de la portada y por favor, déjenme sus comentarios.**

Era tarde en la noche cuando Naruto volvía a la casa. Abrió la puerta tratando de omitir cualquier sonido para no despertar a los niños o a Hinata, pero en cuanto entró, su esposa se asomó por las escaleras.

—Disculpa, no quería despertarte.

—No, no te preocupes, igualmente no podía dormir. La cena está sobre la mesa—comenzó a descender las escaleras—.Ya debe estar fría. Ahora mismo la…

—No, gracias Hinata pero—bostezó sin ningún reparo, se pasó una mano por el cuello y miró a su esposa—voy a tomar un baño e iré directo a la cama.

—Oh! Sí, supongo que debes estar agotado. Entonces… te prepararé las cosas para el baño.

Naruto respiró profundo, se sentía mal por su esposa, desde que se había vuelto Hokage apenas podía atenderla y sinceramente… la extrañaba. Subió los escalones y fue directo al baño. Entró a la ducha, y mientras el agua empapaba todo su cuerpo, escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

—Puedes pasar, Hinata.

—Te dejé toallas limpias y ropa—dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Habían pasado tantos años y aun así se apenaba por cualquier cosa.

—Gracias.

Por fin salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama. Hinata estaba recostada y mantenía los labios entreabiertos para respirar. Naruto permaneció viéndola por unos segundos y se le enrojeció el rostro. Es hermosa.

Rodeó la cama y se sentó. Nuevamente se pasó una mano por el cuello y estiró los brazos.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay!—le sonaron los huesos—Ya sueno como un viejo—murmuró.

—¿Naruto?—Se escuchó decir melosamente a Hinata y Naruto enseguida se volteó.

—Oh! Disculpa por despertarte.

La mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza, lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te sobe un poco la espalda?

—¿En serio?—dijo sonriendo también—Eso estaría bien.

Entonces Hinata se quitó las sábanas de encima y gateó hacia él. En cuanto Naruto la vio se volteó avergonzado. No se había esperado aquello por nada del mundo. Su mujer ya no traía sus ropas habituales de dormir sino que un corto vestido de encaje que dejaba ver completamente su vientre y unas bragas negras. "Es por que hacer calor" "Sí, debe ser por eso" se dijo Naruto y tragó en seco. "Creo que el que tiene calor ahora soy yo" Respiró profundo "relájate Naruto que debes dormir" él realmente quería creer eso pero sintió una excitación tremenda cuando la mujer le comenzó a masajear los hombros y esa excitación se volvió incontenible cuando sintió los senos de Hinata contra su espalda. Enseguida, le sujetó una mano.

—Para, Hinata.

—Eh!

Naruto miró a su mujer de reojo. La deseaba, la deseaba mucho ¿y por qué resistirse? solo lo estresaría más. Se puso de pie y la miró mientras permanecía arrodillada sobre la cama. Se acercó, le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó para besarla. Amaba aquellos labios ¿y por qué mierda estaba esperando una invitación para besarlos?

En cuanto se separaron, Hinata se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tenía la respiración agitada y se notaba igual de excitada que su esposo.

Naruto la miró y tragó en seco ¿por qué tengo que calentar el asiento de esa oficina de mierda teniendo una mujer así? enseguida se quitó la prenda superior, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su esposa y se acomodó sobre ella. Una mano la llevó al rostro de la mujer y comenzó a besarla con locura, dominando cada espacio de su boca y jugueteando con su lengua. Naruto le abrió las piernas a Hinata con sus pies y comenzó a presionarla contra su erección. Ella gimió, fue casi un gritó así que se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Oh! Los niños nos pueden escuchar.

Narutó le sujetó ambas manos y las aprisionó contra la cama.

—No te van a escuchar, porque yo no te voy a dejar.

Él la siguió besando y ella creyó que se quedaría sin aire. Él siguió presionándola contra su miembro y ya que ella no podía gemir por aquel beso, solo pudo apretar fuertemente los puños y los ojos.

Ella temblaba con cada movimiento de él, estaba toda mojada pero necesitaba más, quería más así que un acto desesperado le comenzó a bajar los pantalones, y él, le destrozó las bragas.

—Te necesito—dijo ella mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ahogar los gemidos.

—Yo más—dijo él mientras la embestía con mayor fuerza.

Ambos terminaron con la respiración a tope. Naruto sonrió y la miró. Ella también le sonrió toda colorada mientras descansaba sobre su pecho.

—Disculpa por hacerte hacer esto, sé que estás cansado—dijo ella.

—Ya no recordaba la última vez. Lo siento mucho, Hinata.

Ella apenas podía retener la felicidad así que hundió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo y le dio un beso. Naruto sintió como se le erizó la piel y como respuesta, le besó la frente.

—Necesitabas esto, amigo—dijo el zorro con una sonrisa.

—Tú vete a dormir Kuruma.

—No sé mucho sobre estos deseos humanos pero, tu mujer tiene buenas curvas, en cambio tú—dijo el zorro mientras miraba hacia la parte íntima de Naruto que estaba desnudo frente a él.

—Déjame en paz, anda. Acabo de liberarme del estrés y no quiero tener que molestarme contigo.

El zorro se rió a carcajadas.

—Debiste ver la cara de bobo que tenías cuando ella estaba frente a ti.

—¿Qué! ¡Estuviste espiando todo el tiempo!

—No, solo desde que el corazón te comenzó a sonar como explosivos.

—Eres un…!

—Oye! Oye! Tú eres el que tienes que controlarte, cuando estas en esa situación, lo que tienes en el pecho se vuelve un despertador para cualquiera.

Era temprano en la mañana y cuando Naruto bajó a desayunar, Hinata lo recibió con una sonrisa. Los niños aun no habían bajado así que se le acercó, la agarró fuerte por la cintura y la comenzó a besar.

—¡Mamá, estoy muerto del hamb…!—Boruto se quedó parado en la escalera mientras miraba sorprendido a sus dos padres—¿Qué hacen?

Naruto se volteó hacía su hijo todo apenado mientras cubría a Hinata, sabía que ella era la más apenada de los dos.

—Solo… el saludo de buenos días.


End file.
